


You're So Beautiful

by happycookiie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Canon, Bethyl Smut Week, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycookiie/pseuds/happycookiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl follows Beth into the showers of the Alexandria Safe Zone... Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> More shameless sexy time for Bethyl Smut Week from pervy ol' me, only this time... in a shower!

Beth hummed softly as she stood in one of Alexandria's showers, and sighed under the hot stream of water that was pounding down on her skin. She syringed out her long blonde hair and let it fall down her collarbone and shoulders, dripping wet down her pale and battle-charred skin. The warm water felt good on her tired and worn body, and caressed the scars on her face nicely, making them sting slightly every now and then. She didn't mind the pain though. It was a good pain. Pain reminded her that she was still alive; still feeling.

It was when she heard the door to the shower cubicle swinging open and she felt an arm snaking around her waist that she gasped softly, tilting her head around to sharp stubble and the familiar smell of leather and cigarettes (how did he manage to smell like leather even when he wasn't wearing his trademark leather vest?)

"Hey Daryl," she smiled over the sound of spraying water, curling her fingers around his large hands that rested on her stomach and leaning back into him.

"Hey." he grunted back, lightly pushing her wet hair to the side and burying his face into the crook of her neck.

Her smile became dazed and she closed her eyes as he began to plant soft, wet kisses along her neck and shoulder. "Miss me?" she asked with a knowing smirk as she felt him smirk too against her skin.

"Always do." he murmured between kisses, pulling her closer to him so that her back was pressed entirely to his chest; her soft curves lined up with the hard lines of his chest.

Speaking of hard things, something else that was hard was digging into her lower back, and she rubbed against it purposely, drawing a long groan from him as he closed his eyes. She brought her hands up from where they were covering his lower arms, and turned in his hold to plant them flat on his chest. Flashing one of her best smiles filled with both affection and lust, she leaned up and kissed him under the fast spray of water. Tongues danced and water rolled down their faces as they kissed fiercely, hands tangling in hair and wrapping around both male and female anatomy. Beth moaned shamelessly into his mouth as he sucked on her tongue roughly, pressing her back against the cool tiled shower wall. His hands were firm on her hips, rocking her against him and creating a delicious friction that sent shivers of pleasure soaring throughout her entire body. She pulled on his hair hard and sucked his lower lip greedily, whimpering for more.

He pulled her legs up to wrap around his lower torso, holding her under her thighs, and pulled her flush against his length, drawing a heady moan from her. Oh god how he loved it when she made that sound. Suckling one of her breasts, he entered her like that against the wall, rolling his hips against hers sensually, the double dampness of the shower and sex dripping down both of their thighs. Her fingers dug deep into the dips in his back, and her nails scraped all along his shoulder blades, tracing the lines of his scars and burns.

"Daryl..." she practically hummed, tightening her legs around him and squeezing him with her thighs. "Ah- That's nice... Mmm..." She whispered, eyes sliding closed as she tilted her head back to rest against the cold of the wall, hands sliding down his shoulders to stroke his muscle definition. Her eyelids slid open hazily as she met his gaze, making his cheeks feel hot and his ears go red.

She flashed a half lazy, half mid ecstasy smile. "You're so beautiful..." she whispered, hands moving up and down his arms slowly, "You know that right?" She finished her sentence with a soft moan as he hit that spot inside of her, him leaning up to kiss her, tongue darting out to taste her. Her fingers laced into his hair automatically, body arcing against him as she sighed into his mouth, cheeks flaring as they brushed against his hard stubble. Pain... the nice pain.

"Not 's beautiful 's you." he murmured against her lips.

He grunted as each thrust quickened and grew more forceful, and left trails of saliva along her breasts and collar along with the steaming shower water. Her fingers tightened in his hair and he felt her inner muscles constrict to milk his length, sweet smelling liquids flowing down into his bollocks and thighs. He broke the kiss and pushed his thumb into her mouth to muffle her shameless moaning out of fear that someone walking by would hear, which she sucked wholeheartedly, swirling her soft little tongue around the long digit. She was so tight and hot he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last, so he quickened his thrusts considerably and pounded into her harshly, the sound of slapping against flesh singing throughout the shower block. They were lucky that everyone else was out at Deanna's house having another party or something, because if they weren't... it would mean quite a bit of trouble and embarrassment if they were caught. He wouldn't really care, but he knew Beth would. And he also knew Maggie certainly fucking would!

"Beth..." he groaned into her shoulder, jolting her against the wall with his powerful thrusts and moaning over the spray of water spraying from the shower head. "Oh... fuck." he cursed, digging his fingers into her pelvis as she sucked harder on the thumb that was currently being held hostage in her mouth. She had reached her third orgasm by now, and was panting and squirming sensually against him, grinding her hips in a circular motion as her feet clamped his buttocks. "Agh! Shit!" he swore, removing his thumb and planting more hard kisses on her mouth with each thrust, the feeling of Beth and the heat of the steam making him feel slightly dizzy all of a sudden.

She came twice more before he eventually climaxed with her, pulling himself out with immense difficulty and spewing his hot liquid all across her inner thighs that mixed with her juices, to be washed away by the warm running water down her legs. He didn't think he would ever get enough of her.

Panting heavily, he looked up at her dazed expression, her cheeks pink from the sex and steam, and brought a hand up to cup her cheek softly. "You're fuckin' amazin' you are, Beth." he breathed, "Amazin'..."

She flashed him a grin. "So are you..." she breathed, body sagging against him as he held her up with his arms just beneath her ass. He smiled with her, and rubbed his nose against her collar, sighing in content and drinking in her radiant beauty.


End file.
